Second Chances II - Restart
by clexa4ever
Summary: After the battle of Mount Weather, it is time for our heroes to deal with the changes they made and the consequences of them and to sail in uncharted waters as well as continuing making sure that things follow in the right path for their mission as well as making things better for everyone. Politics, fights, reconciliations, discoveries, rise to power, love, all in a day's work.
1. The aftermath part II

The aftermarth of the fight part 2

"Jasper," Monty called and ran to his friend and hugged him as Clarke and Bellamy calmly walked towards them. Clarke was certainly feeling better that this time around when she saw the young boy again, he was not holding the dead body of his girlfriend and looking at her as if she was the worst monster in the world. Once they were close enough, Jasper looked at them with curiosity and a little bit of apprehension in his eyes and they could all understand why.

"And what is going on? What will happen to them now?" He asked his friends and Clarke smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well, we took the Mountain. Their leaders have been captured and will go through the grounder trial to pay for their crimes they committed against them and against us so that's that. As for the rest of the population? Monty, speaker," Clarke explained to Jasper and ordered the young engineer to which the boy immediately started to type on his tablet before he gave a head microphone to her. Clarke took a deep breath before putting them on and starting her speech to everyone who was inside the rooms in Quarantine.

"People of Mount Weather, this is Clarke Griffin," She said and could see people trying to look through the glass and that was how she knew they could hear her.

"I am the leader of the Sky People and I have news for you. Your leaders have fallen, they will pay for the horrible and cruel crimes they have committed against the grounders or as you wrongly called them, the savages. What Dante, Cage and those before them did to their people for years, bleeding them and turning them into monsters doesn't leave room for forgiveness or mercy," Clarke said firmly and she believed that there was no saving those two.

"But there will be both for you. Commander Lexa kom Trikru has agreed to let you live here in the Mountain for now while decisions are made for a longer run situation. As a reward and as a thank you for the effort some of you put in helping us, bone marrow donation will be freely given to you so that you can experience the outside world that you dreamed off for so long. My friends and I have destroyed the missiles and mass murdering weapons that could have been used against us or the grounders but left your defense mechanism intact so you can be protected somehow," She continued.

"Now I know some of you might blame us for what happened today and for anyone you might have lost in this battle but I ask that you don't and just think about it. We gave your president more than enough chances for him to do the right thing, for him to let our people go so we could come to a better agreement amongst ourselves but his greed and disregard of those chances pushed our hands and we were forced to rescue our people back by any means necessary and that was by force. I hope you can understand that we mean you no harm and that all we want is to be able to live in peace," She said before continuing.

"As soon as this moment is over, my mother, the Chief Doctor of our people will be joining us here to start the donation and transfusion. And since your leaders have fallen and we don't trust you yet, I will be appointing a new president," Clarke said and looked at her friends before smiling.

"Your new president will be Maya Rye for the foreseeable future until you can make a new election yourselves," Clarke said to them and could see from the corner of her eyes Jasper's shocked face and the smile on Monty's and Bellamy's faces.

"She has proven to be good, fair, loyal and trustworthy and I don't think there is anyone more qualified to lead your people into this new and peaceful future than her. Maya, wherever you are, these people are now your responsibility. Anything you need, I will be glad to help so will Jasper, Bellamy and plenty others. Your people would not have survived this if it had not been for you so take this position and continue to make the best choices for them. For our sakes and most importantly for your own," Clarke said firmly.

"The bodies are being removed to have a funeral, once it is done and the air is decontaminated, you will be free to leave these rooms so just hold on for a few more hours and you will be fine very, very soon. I hope that we can have a better relation than this and that we can help each other out. That is all for now. Thank you for listening and for making the right choice," She said before pulling the thing off as Monty turned it off as well.

"Guys, can you handle this on your own now? I need to go check on the wounded. My mom must be overwhelmed," Clarke said to the boys who nodded excitedly and she smiled.

"Okay, see you guys later," She said and turned towards the elevator along with Bellamy who turned to her once the door was closed with a smirk on his face mirroring her own.

"Maya as president? You really like to surprise us, don't you princess?" Bellamy said chuckling and she smiled.

"She is the only one I trust amongst the people of this place, besides Jasper can help keep them in check since he will most likely stay here with her so it solves a lot. However now, you and I need to go and help out the others," She said to him and they laughed.

They quickly got to the upper levels and when they came out of the elevator they could see the grounders and their people carrying the bodies. "I'll go help them," Bellamy said and she nodded as he moved to help a grounder lift a woman's body and carry outside as Clarke followed and came outside to see the piles of bodies, 3 of them so far. She took a look around and could see Lexa talking with her generals and she didn't want to interrupt her girlfriend so she was about to turn back to go inside when she saw Raven coming her way.

The two girls hugged each other tightly for a good ten minutes before pulling back to look at each other. "You did it," Clarke whispered to the mechanic and Raven chuckled.

"Of course, did you have any doubts I would? Bitch, please. Besides, the real deal is we did it. We changed this outcome at least," Raven said to her and Clarke nodded.

"Thank God. I really didn't want to repeat what happened as last time," Clarke said and they chuckled just as the boys were also returning and Clarke hugged Murphy while Raven hugged Wells and then Finn and lastly Kane as did Clarke.

"So we did our part, killed the shooters. What about yours? Is it done?" Murphy asked the girls and they both nodded their heads at him.

"The Mountain has fallen and the innocent civilians are safe. The Commander has agreed to let them live inside the Mountain for now until a decision is made and we will be donating bone marrow to them," Clarke explained and Finn and Wells looked at each other.

"Are you sure we should do that given everything they did to our friends or at least tried to do?" Finn asked her while Kane and Murphy shared a look.

"Of course, these people helped our friends, risked their own lives for them. Helping them have a better life is the right thing to do," Raven was the one who explained it to him and Clarke nodded at her best friend.

"What about our people? What will happen with us now that this war is over?" Wells asked the blonde and she smiled at him.

"Well, I am in talks with the Commander to see if we can make this peace treaty and truce between our people a more permanent situation so when I have an answer, you guys will be the first to know," Clarke said explaining part of her plans.

"Are you serious? You want us to what? Become one of them?" Finn asked her and she nodded at him, ignoring his surprised look.

"Soon enough. Finn, this is our people's best chance. It would not only mean we get to have their help in understanding this world better and faster but that we also have their protection against any attack from anyone. We need this, we really do," Clarke said to him and Murphy stepped in.

"Well, if it is worth anything, I'm with you on it all the way. If you think that the lovely grounders are the way to happily ever after land, I'm in," He said to her and she smirked at him as did Raven.

"Me too. I trust you, Clarke. Whatever you decided, we will follow you," Wells said to his best friend and Finn ended up agreeing with them as well and she nodded at all of them before speaking.

"Why don't the two of you go do something useful and help with the removal of the bodies? Bellamy could use the help," She said smiling to Wells and Finn as they nodded at her before leaving the other four behind.

"How are things really going, Clarke?" Kane asked her gently and she sighed deeply as she looked at him and at the others.

"Lexa has their leaders and they are for Trikru to deal with them as they see fit. The joining is almost a certainty. I put Maya as the new president of the Mountain Men and Bellamy and Monty knows about Lexa and I," She said to them in one breath smiling as they smiled too.

"How did that last one happened?" Raven asked her chuckling and she smiled.

"That would be because I hugged her and kissed her in front of them," She said to the girl and Raven chuckled out loud as the boys also smiled as Clarke continued.

"I don't know, I guess, I'm just tired of having to pretend that I don't love her, you know? I needed her as my girlfriend and so I said screw it," She finished explaining and they nodded.

"Well, I, for one, am glad for both of you and for all that you guys have accomplished so far." Kane said to her and she hugged him.

"Thanks, Kane. It means a lot and thank you for helping me do this. I don't think I would have achieved this all on my own," She said to him and pulled back from the hug.

"I'm happy for you too, blondie. You deserve it after everything you have been through," Murphy said sincerely to her and she hugged him before pulling back too.

"Now, what?" Raven asked the group and Clarke was about to answer her when a boy, she believed his name was Artigas, came running to her.

"Skai Prisa, your nomon is calling for you. She said it was urgent. That she needed your help," He said to her and she nodded at him.

"OK. I'm going. Talk to you guys later," She said to her friends before she followed the boy back inside the Mountain and to where their MedBay was and could hear her mom's voice as she barked orders and it sounded bad. She got in and saw the mess of bodies.

"Clarke. I need you here," Abby called out for her daughter as soon as she saw her and the blonde looked at her mother before nodding.

"I'm on it," Clarke said and took off her gloves and her jacket and moved to a patient. Bullet wounds on the shoulder and the leg. She went searching for what she needed and started treating him. She barked orders here and there too and went from one patient to the other. Her mom, Jackson, Pete and two more were taking care of the rest.

"This one needs surgery or else he won't survive. Get me a room. Right now," She heard her mom say and saw them move the grounder to the operation room. It wasn't long before Lexa, Indra, Anya and Gustus appeared to get news on what was happening with their wounded and to be honest, she expected them to have come a little earlier to check but they must have had other things to deal with and only now had the time for an update.

"Sky Girl. How many have we lost?" Indra asked her and Clarke quickly looked at her and Lexa before refocusing on the guy she was treating and answered the question.

"We have managed to save 23 from dangerous wounds and treated 45 from minor ones. My mom has two more in surgery and we have lost 30 so far," She said as she tried to take a look at the wound and saw it was bullet wound to the kidney.

"Hey you, just keep fighting. Don't give up on me," Clarke said to the man as she put on pressure on his wounds but suddenly, he stopped breathing.

"Pete. I need to remove the bullet now," She called for the guy before she climbed on top of the stretcher and straddled the warrior and started making chest contractions.

"Come on. Come on," She said and continued as the grounders watched what she was doing, Lexa in awe of her girlfriend. Clarke did it a few more times but nothing so she sighed and came down and looked at them. "31," She said before sighing.

"Clarke," Pete said calling for her go help another patient and Clarke moved away from the latest dead body to where he was and she started closing the wound the man he had been treating had on the leg.

"Those are the bodies you can take up," Clarke said pointing at the pile of bodies on the floor in the corner, the grounders nodded.

"The pyres are almost finished," Lexa said to her and Clarke looked at her girlfriend and nodded at the information.

"You should start the funeral. We have our hands full here, I don't think you should wait for us," Clarke said and the woman looked at her softly before nodding her head.

"Very well, we shall leave you to your work. Any new development, please warn us," Lexa said to her and Clarke nodded her head.

"We will. Thank you for your concern. It means a lot to everyone. Thank you, Commander," Clarke said sincerely and Lexa slightly bowed her head and turned to leave as the generals followed and soon warriors started taking the bodies. It was a couple of minutes later when her radio that was still attached to her belt came alive with Raven's voice.

"I know you're busy taking care of the patients but I thought you would like to hear it," The mechanic said and Clarke and the others looked at the item before Lexa's voice came through.

"For 97 years, the Mountain Men tormented us, took our loved ones from us. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, husbands and wives. People we cared for and loved and we could do nothing about it. But not anymore. With the help of the Sky People and of some of the Mountain Men who refused to go along with their cruelty and choose to put their lives at risk to help us, we were able to defeat them, once and for all and no more do we need to fear this mountain or its people. Tonight, with fire, we cleanse the pain of the past," Lexa finished her speech and Clarke could only imagine that the noises she was hearing was from the pyres being lit and she sighed in relief.

It had taken a lot from everyone but especially for the 5 of them who have returned from the future but they changed the outcome of one of Clarke's worst memories and things have turned out for the best and despite the deaths that inevitably happened, she was happy that no genocide was committed and that things were looking very good in relation to the dynamics between the Arkers and the Grounders. She needed things to be well between them so that nor Pike nor anyone could disrupt the future she has planned for her and Lexa and their people together, working and living in harmony.

"Everyone that gave up their lives in this battle will be remembered and honored as heroes who helped us get rid of the fear of the Mountain once and for all. I thank every one of them and the Sky People for helping us deliver justice for all those we lost and risked losing had they not been defeated. Today is the start of a new era. One that is not based on fear and inexplicable losses, instead it's based on unity and friendship. Today we are free," Lexa spoke and the people cheered on what she was saying.

"She can rock a crowd better than you and Bellamy combined, can't she?" Raven said through the radio and Clarke smiled before picking it up to answer.

"Yeah, that is how good she is at what she does. Lexa is an example for me," Clarke said and Raven knew as well that there were ears listening to their conversation so whatever she truly wanted to say about how she felt about Lexa would have to wait until they were face to face. For now, she said pleasant things since things between them were still a secret amongst the majority of her people and all of Lexa's. They still needed to be careful and Clarke would be.

"You're still working in MedBay?" Raven asked her and Clarke sighed.

"Yeah, there are still a lot of patients and we still need to monitors the one who are still at risk so yeah, I don't think I will be getting out of here anytime soon so can you and Kane handle things over there?" Clarke asked and waited for the answer.

"Of course, you know we got your back, Griffin. Always," Raven said to her and Clarke smiled even if the girl could not see it.

"I know and thanks, Ray. I don't know what I would do without you," She said grateful to the mechanic for always being there for her when she needed.

"Oh don't get mushy on me now, Griffin. And to answer your indirect question, you would be dead ten times over, so you're welcome," Raven said chuckling and Clarke laughed as well.

"Raven, can you do me a favor?" Clarke said and the girl answered.

"Shoot," She said and Clarke smiled.

"Never change. Stay the same Raven," Clarke said and only heard the girl's laugh and she smiled as well. If there was one thing she was glad was to have Raven as a friend.

"You got yourself a deal, Griffster," Raven said to her and Clarke chuckled.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you," Clarke said before she went back to work and help her mother and the other patients who were counting on her to save their lives. Whatever happens now, Clarke would at least rejoice in this victory of today. They did good here. They did good. She was proud of them and more importantly, she was finally proud of herself and that was already a huge victory in and out of itself.


	2. A sweet relief

A sweet relief

After a couple more of hours, Clarke was finally done helping her mom with the wounded patients in the medical sector of the Mountain and she was super tired. She had gone straight from fighting to stitching up all kinds of wounds, she even had to amputate a man's leg to make sure he survived and now, she was covered in blood and all kinds of body fluids but at least, she helped save as many people as she possibly could and that was enough to make all the tiredness worthwhile. After all, that was one of the reasons why she came back to the past. To save people as best as she could.

It wasn't long after Lexa's speech that Monty decontaminated the air and the people of the Mountain was let out of Quarantine. There were still warriors and guards around to make sure that everyone was safe on both sides but from what Raven said later, when she came to update Clarke on what was going on, they seemed to have accepted her choice for President and also that Maya would like to talk to her later to discuss the conditions on which her people has to live by now and she told Raven to let her know that she would see her as soon as she talked to Lexa to discuss between them a solution first.

She walked through the halls and could see the people returning to their dorms and when she got close to level 5, she stopped at the entrance to see Maya giving them the new directions of their dorm. Clarke smiled. Killing Maya before hit her hard, especially with how she broke Jasper by doing it and after losing Lexa, she had to agree with what he felt. Of course, she didn't rebel against everything and everyone but the feeling of emptiness, of losing a part of yourself along with that person, that she experienced and she refused to let either one of them experience such a pain ever again.

She kept on walking thinking about that until she came outside and went to the horse designated to her and along with Ryder, her bodyguard, they went back to the camp they had settled away from the place and she went straight to what she recognized as Lexa's tent thanks to the exaggerated size of it and after greeting the warriors standing guard outside, she went in without any of them trying to stop her or question her and she searched for Lexa, finding her by the bed already sleeping and Clarke could only smile at the sight.

She walked silently to the bed and sat down by it and then, ran her hand on the brunette's face, caressing her cheek as she was reminded of everything they have been through these last two months, what they went through in the past and what they will go through in the months yet to come but she knew that as long she had her girlfriend, correction, her fiancée by her side, she would face anything and anyone head on.

Clarke could not help but think of everything she went through after she lost the sleeping girl. She didn't even need to close her eyes to remember the pain and the scene of Lexa drawing her last breath and the fact that not a month later, Niylah was in her bed made Clarke feel disgusted with herself. She knew that the girl was just an scapegoat for the pain but even so, she disrespected Lexa and her memory and she really felt bad about it but the only thing she could do now was to make sure that none of it never happened again and it wouldn't.

Clarke watched her sleep for a few more minutes and continued to caress her face and hair as the girl stirred and started to wake up. "Hey," Clarke said as the older girl opened her green eyes and looked at her.

"You're finally back. What time is it?" She asked trying to get up from bed but Clarke pushed her back down before speaking to her.

"I finished helping the wounded and came straight here. And as for the time, we have a few hours before the sun comes up so relax. You need to sleep Lexa," Clarke said seriously and Lexa sighed before relaxing.

"You must be tired, especially if you traveled back here by horse," She said to Clarke who nodded chuckling.

"I'm so tired and also very much covered in blood," She said as Lexa looked at her clothes and saw that it was true which made her sit up on bed.

"Then, come on," She said getting up and pulling Clarke along with her to another section of her tent where there was a bathtub filled with water.

"Why don't you take a nice bath on the tub and I will get you some clean clothes to change into?" Lexa said to her and Clarke nodded smiling at the girl.

"Please. You know, I might just have fallen more with love with you simply because you have one of these here," She said giving Lexa a kiss before she started removing her clothes until she was naked and entered the tub.

"I will be right back," Lexa said before leaving her to wash the dirt off of her. Clarke then lowered herself down under water for a couple of seconds before coming back up and washing her hair and her face before moving to her body until she was completely clean and just stayed there before Lexa came back with clothes and sat by the tub, near her.

"You look beautiful," Lexa said while admiring the blonde in the tub and Clarke smiled at her girlfriend for the compliment.

"No, I don't. I look like a mess but I appreciate the lie, babe," She said chuckling and Lexa shook her head at her smiling as well.

"I didn't say you weren't a mess. I said you look beautiful, even if you look like mess," She said and Clarke smiled sweetly before holding out her hand that Lexa gladly took on her own and seemed to be thinking about something before she finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded before she spoke again, "If Emerson had presented the deal to you again, you would have taken it, wouldn't you?" Clarke asked her and Lexa sighed, she had an idea this would come up at some point.

"If we found ourselves in the same situation where the deal was presented to me before with my people ready to be slaughtered while we waited for the door to be opened, then yes, I would have no choice but to take it once more however unlike before, I would have returned to help you as soon as possible, if it makes that any better," She said apologetically and Clarke smiled.

"It does. Besides, now I can understand why you did it and why you would do it again. I was just curious, not accusing so relax. You're not in any trouble because of it and I appreciate you not lying about it," Clarke said to her but Lexa was still a little tense and Clarke could see that.

"Baby, I swear to you I'm not angry. I was angry before, in our time, because I didn't want understand. I couldn't even let myself think about it, to be honest," Clarke said to her and Lexa frowned.

"Why not?" Lexa asked her and Clarke smiled at the girl she loved more than anything.

"Because I knew that the moment I let myself think, really think about it, I knew I would have understood what you did and would have forgiven you and I was not ready to do that. I needed to hold onto the anger I felt for you so I could forget the anger I felt for myself." Clarke said and Lexa nodded.

"I'm very glad I could help you that way even from afar," Lexa said to her and Clarke smiled playing with her fingers.

"You did but when we saw each other again, I was really unfair to you," Clarke said and Lexa shook her head and started to speak but Clarke didn't let her and continued speaking.

"No, baby, I was. I love that you want to defend me but you shouldn't, not on this anyway. I was horrible to you and you were only the best to me and I will forever be sorry for that. I mean, you bowed to me even though you don't bow to anyone. That was one of the most beautiful things someone ever did for me and the very next day, I treated like it was nothing and I want you to know that it wasn't nothing. It was beautiful and I don't have words to thank you for that," Clarke said to her and Lexa smiled kissing her hand.

"There is no need to thank me. I did what my heart asked me to do and I don't regret it. If there is one person I gladly bow to, that person is you. Always," Lexa said to her and Clarke looked at her before shaking her head.

"I want you to know that I know how I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you and to have your love," She said sincerely and Lexa smiled shaking her head.

"We are lucky to have each other." Lexa said truthfully and Clarke nodded.

"So now that the Mountain is gone, when can we get married?" Clarke asked her and Lexa looked at her and smiled.

"Whenever you want but I would strongly argue that you at least tell your family and friends before we do it." She said jokingly at her and Clarke nodded.

"Of course. My friends, I was thinking about telling them at the celebration of the Mountain's defeat. Not that we are getting married but that we are together and I was thinking that you could come with us to Arkadia one day and we could have a family dinner so you could officially meet my parents and my sister. What do you say?" Clarke asked her and Lexa smiled.

"I would love too. But who is this sister? I don't remember you having one before." Lexa asked and Clarke smiled.

"That's because I didn't but I'll tell you about her now if you want," Clarke said to her and Lexa nodded her head, paying attention to the blonde.

"Charlotte was the youngest of the 100. In our timeline, she had lost her parents and became a little crazy. Bellamy and I took a liking to her and one day, she was having nightmare about her parents' death when he advised her to slay her demons so she could sleep. She took it in the literal way. Her demons were in reality just one, Jaha, so since she couldn't slay him, she went after the next best thing, his son and my best friend, Wells. She killed him with a knife that belonged to Murphy so when we found the knife, I accused him and the others decided to hang him and just as he was about to die, she confessed and he started chasing her for it,"

"Finn and I took her away to find a solution but Murphy and his pals caught up with us as did Bellamy who was helping us. We came to stand in front of a cliff and when Murphy held a knife to my throat, Charlotte decided to jump so no one else would get hurt because of her. Bellamy lost it on Murphy and we banished him. He was then captured by your people and used to deliver a virus before the battle and he got into a fight with Bellamy and ended up shooting Raven, hence her leg became the way it did last time," Clarke finished telling and Lexa sighed.

"That is quite the story. So Murphy was bad before, at the beginning when you and the other 100 first fell down her?" Lexa asked her and Clarke shook her head.

"He wasn't bad, an idiot yes but her death was as much his fault as it was mine's and Bellamy's. I accused him of something he didn't do and Bellamy was the one to kick the stoop from under his feet. He just wanted revenge on us and I can't say I blame him for it. Not anymore," Clarke said to her and Lexa nodded.

"He has changed for the better, that much was evident when he helped you after Titus shot me and ever since," Lexa said to her and Clarke agreed.

"He has. I trust him more now than I trusted Bellamy before and that is saying a lot," Clarke said and Lexa nodded. It was true.

"Anyway back to the story, I wanted to change that outcome so when I got back on the Ark, I reached out to Charlotte before she lost her parents and made friends with her and dragged her to make friends with Raven, Murphy, Wells and my parents so she became part of the family. We were all there for her when she lost her parents and although she hates Jaha, she loves Wells so she would never hurt him and recently, I offered her some incentive to ask my parents if they would like to adopt her to which they obviously said yes, so now she is officially a Griffin," Clarke finished telling Lexa the story.

"Well, I hope she likes me." Lexa said to her girlfriend and Clarke smiled.

"She will, they all will. I just know it." Clarke said to her and Lexa nodded before the blonde continued, "So be honest, we will have to wait a while to get married, won't we?" Clarke asked her and Lexa smiled.

"Yes, we will have to wait but not for long, I guarantee you that," Lexa said to her and the blonde smiled at her girlfriend squeezing her hand.

"I hope not. I can't wait for the day where I can finally call you my wife." She said and they chuckled.

"Me too. It will be a dream come true," Lexa said before kissing Clarke before she spoke again, "I will let you finish your bath. I will be waiting for you in our bed, okay?" Lexa said to her and Clarke nodded her head.

"Okay, I won't take long. I promise. I will just finish here and be right out," Clarke said to the brunette and Lexa only smiled at her.

"Good. You know I don't like sleeping without you," Lexa said to her and Clarke smiled. It was true. Ever since, they had the chance of sleeping all night long in each other's arms, neither one of them liked the idea of sleeping alone again.

"I will be right out Heda. Now go," Clarke said chuckling before Lexa stood up and pecked Clarke's lips before turning around and leaving the tent.

Clarke could only watch her fiancée leave and she sighed resting her head on the tub. She could not believe she was so lucky as to have someone like Lexa, she was telling the truth when she said she can't wait for them to get married and maybe one day, start their own family. She smiled thinking about it before she went back to finishing her bath.

For Lexa, being like this with Clarke, was everything she had ever wanted since the moment she had kissed the blonde girl in her tent before the battle of Mount Weather. She had known of the intensity of her feelings for the blonde at that moment and since then, her desire and love for the sky girl only grew, even with the distance and the hate Clarke had for her. She had spent the three months wondering where the blonde was, if she was well fed, if she had somewhere to sleep at night, if she was safe, if she was being haunted and desperately wanting to be able to help the girl who had stolen her heart.

But unfortunately she couldn't, so she would settle to dream about having the girl in her arms, hearing her voice, seeing her face, her smile, smelling her scent and just being together and happy and those were the worst nightmares because she would always wake up to an empty bed and with the knowledge that she would never get to have that since Clarke hated her guts and would probably rather want to see her dead than to ever let her get close again and it was a kind of sweet torture that she had never experienced before.

She attributed that to the fact that Clarke was the love of her life, that she was without a doubt the other half of her soul and the love she felt was stronger and more intense than anything she had ever felt before for anyone, Costia included. So now to sit back on her bed and know that Clarke not only loves her and wants to be with her, but that she is also as eager to start their life together as Lexa is, that is everything she had dared to dream of and she couldn't believe it was her reality. She couldn't shake off the silly smile she had on her face thinking about it.

Clarke wanted to be her wife, wanted to be with her until the day she died and Lexa couldn't remember a time where she was happier than she has been ever since the blonde came into her life a second time. Lexa was lost in thought when her guard called to her and told her that Anya was outside. Lexa ordered the woman to come in and soon enough, Anya entered her tent.

"Anya, I was not expecting you," Lexa said not getting up from the bed and the woman nodded at her.

"Yeah, I know but I came to talk to you about something important," She said to her commander and Lexa nodded.

"What are you going to do about the people in the Mountain?" Anya asked her and Lexa sighed shaking her head.

"I still don't know, Anya. I have to talk to Clarke and the new President about it before I can make a definite decision. Why?" Lexa asked her and the woman sighed.

"Titus has sent a message to you to come to Polis as soon as possible. He says there is much for you to do there and that he suggests that the people in the Mountains be exiled from your lands or worse. He sounded as angry as usual," Anya said and Lexa froze a little being the first time she has even spoken about the man in question since regaining her memories to anyone that wasn't Clarke.

"Titus is always like that, Anya and if it was up to him, I would never leave Polis for anything so I wouldn't be too worried about his rant," Lexa said dismissively but Anya shook her head.

"I know you always deflect when I say this and I understand why but Lexa, I do not trust that man. You may think he has your best interest at heart but I don't. I don't know how far he is capable of going to ensure things go according to what he believes is the right way and since you are not always the best follower of tradition, I worry that one of these days you will be at odds and he will be a danger to you," Anya said to her and Lexa was shocked about her words but then she remembered.

Ever since she first took command, Anya never liked Titus while Indra and Gustus barely tolerated him. She had always tried to warn Lexa about trusting him as much as she did and Lexa always dismissed her telling her that Titus was trustworthy, but after witnessing firsthand what his beliefs could drive him to do, Lexa could see that she should have listened to Anya earlier on and maybe things would have been different and she may not even have died but she hadn't. It didn't mean she wouldn't now.

"I know how you feel and I have started to see what you say about him and believe me, I will be more careful with how much power and liberty I give to him but I can't do anything about that now. I have so much to work out here before I can go back to Polis and Titus will have to accept my orders and just deal with it. Now, I appreciate your concern and I guarantee you, I will be more careful around him but don't do anything. Let me handle him as I see fit. Like you said, he could be dangerous but he is still the Flamekeeper, only I can dispose of him if need be," Lexa explained to her and Anya nodded.

"I know, I just worry about you," Anya said to her and Lexa gave her a small smile. She knew that the bond they have was strong even if they didn't say it.

"I know and I care for you too but let me handle Titus. It's my fight so I will have to do it however, I will listen to your advices. In the meantime, send word for him that I will be staying here for as long as I am needed and will warn him when I have chosen to return to Polis," Lexa said and Anya nodded.

"Very well, I will do that right now. Goodnight, Lexa," She said bowing down and Lexa nodded at her once the woman straightened up again.

"Good night Anya," She said before the general turned around and left and Lexa sat back on her bed and started thinking about everything regarding the older man while she waited for Clarke to come out of her bath. She needed to talk to her about it. After all, he was as much as her problem as he was Clarke's and she valued the blonde's opinions on things. Clarke could see things and ways that sometimes she couldn't so she wanted to have this conversation with the girl as soon as possible so she continued to wait.


	3. What has passed can pass again

What has passed can pass again

After finishing her bath, which took 15 more minutes to end, Clarke finally got out of the bath tub, dried herself before putting on the clothes Lexa had brought for her and when she was finally done, she walked out of the bath part of the tent and into the sleeping part of it, where Lexa was already lying down in bed with her eyes closed, which made Clarke think she was already asleep but then, she opened her eyes when Clarke entered the room and followed her movements with her stare, which low-key turned Clarke on.

"I thought you were already asleep with how much longer I took to come out," Clarke said to her as she took care of her clothes and stuff.

"No, I had much on my mind to fall asleep that easily and you didn't take too long," Lexa said to her still staring at her and Clarke looked back at her.

"What were you thinking about that wouldn't let you sleep?" Clarke asked her as she finished folding in her clothes and moved towards the cot.

"Titus," Lexa said turning to lie on her back as Clarke got on bed with her and snuggled against her side, letting her head rest on top of Lexa's chest with her ear directly above the girl's heart so she could hear the heartbeats and draped her left arm over the older girl's waist.

"What about him?" Clarke asked her and Lexa sighed as her arm wrapped around Clarke as well, needing to feel that the girl was there with her, and safe above all else.

"Anya came while you were in the bath to warn me that he wanted me back in Polis and you know. She just reminded me not to trust him for all of the reasons we already know and it was just a lot," Lexa said sighing and Clarke could understand how she was feeling. Being betrayed by those you trust the most it's the worst feeling ever. It breaks something within you and it is hard to put it back together. She listened while Lexa continued speaking,

"Last time I saw him, he was my most trusted advisor and now, when I return, all I will see when I look at him is the man who tried to kill you and that actually killed me," She said with a quiver in her voice and Clarke only hugged her tighter as Lexa continued.

"I feel like I lost him. Even if in this time, he does nothing like that again, I don't think I will ever be able to fully trust him as I did before. There will always be a seed of doubt in my mind when it comes to him and his motives to do what he does and I don't want that, Clarke. I really don't," Lexa confided in her and Clarke sighed feeling her girlfriend's pain and wishing she could take it away.

"I won't tell you that you should give him a second chance because I am selfish and I would very much like to get him as far away from you as possible but I can't also ignore that if I can give Finn and Bellamy a second chance, maybe you could give him one too," Clarke said as Lexa kissed her forehead.

"That is different, Clarke. Finn and Bellamy acted on a whim. They were angry and desperate and had a gun in their hands, it doesn't excuse their action in the slightest and I am not more prone to trust them now than I did back then but, Titus tried to have you removed from my life deliberately," Lexa said as she caressed the blonde's hair as she continued speaking.

"More than once, he tried to get you as far away from me as possible and when that didn't work, he took the matter into his own hands and I have no doubt that if he had succeeded in killing you and incriminating the Sky people, he would have played me like a fool, inciting me to go to war. He wouldn't have felt guilty for taking away from me someone I loved. He would have been fine with it and when you come to Polis with me, I can't be sure he won't try anything like that again or even that he will come up with something else that I will not be prepared to protect you from," Lexa said to her and Clarke lifted herself up to look at the girl.

"You think that even if my people didn't do anything like the massacre again, he would still come for me and try to kill me or at least get me away from you? He would do something like that even without those reasons?" Clarke asked her and Lexa nodded.

"Despite what he portrayed his motives were, yes, I do think so. Costia was never involved in the politics of the Coalition whatsoever, in fact she hated it, she would forbid me to talk about it when we were alone, she was no threat to my political agenda and yet, Titus despised her, less than he did and will do with you but he disliked her nonetheless," Lexa explained to her and Clarke was still confused.

"So his problem is really with whoever you chose to share your bed with?" Clarke asked her and Lexa shook her head in negative.

"Not who I choose to share my bed, but who I choose to give my heart to," Lexa explained to her and Clarke seemed to finally understand his problem.

"You and Costia were the embodiment of everything that went against his teachings that love was weakness and that to be Commander is to be alone. You both were proof that that was wrong. Even when Costia died and I tried to make myself believe in that again, I never truly did. Because I had never felt weak with her, it was much the opposite, I felt strong and with you. Not only did you make me feel the strongest but your ability to lead showed me that my oath didn't have to be mine alone. That I could have someone not only to share my burdens with but who could understand them as I did and would be there to help me day in and day out," Lexa said to her and Clarke smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you," Clarke said to her before kissing the brunette who only tightened her arms around the blonde pulling her even closer. Once Clarke pulled back and lay down again in her previous position, Lexa spoke.

"I love you too so much. That is what Titus disliked about her and hated about you. In your case, everything your people did just gave him a better motive to use to defend his mistrust of you and your proximity with me. But no matter his reasons, the fact remains that I don't trust him to be anywhere around you, to have access to you and since I am not giving up on you, I have to get rid of him," Lexa said to her and Clarke stilled before sitting up and turning to Lexa.

"You mean you're going to have to kill him? There is no other way to get rid of him beside that?" Clarke asked her seriously and Lexa sighed sitting up too and facing Clarke.

"Much like a Commander, a Flame keeper can only be replaced if the previous one is dead which is why Gaia came to take over once he died," Lexa explained and Clarke shook her head.

"Lexa, he may be a selfish, ambitious and morally disturbed man who thinks he knows everything and who thinks he can control you, but he raised you and even if you try to deny, I know you love him. You have forgiven him for what he has done. I know, I saw in your eyes when you were speaking to him when you were dying," Clarke said to her and Lexa sighed.

"I know he raised me Clarke, and I won't deny that I love him as one would love a father but I also know him better than anyone so believe me when I say he won't change. He won't be accepting of you, of us. For as long as he thinks you are a weakness to me, he won't stop trying to get us apart, even if it is filling up my schedule to work all day just to keep me away from you, he will do it. I have to be honest and say that after my time in the Valley which I spent thinking and reviving memories I had buried, I'm not entirely sure he didn't have a hand in what happened with Costia," Lexa said to her and Clarke's eyes were wide.

"You don't think he worked with the Ice Nation to torture and kill her, do you? He knew how much you lover her. He couldn't have done that. Could he?" Clarke asked softly but also worriedly and Lexa just looked at her not knowing how to answer that question.

"When Costia was kidnapped, earlier that day, he had given me a urgent message saying that there was a huge problem in one of the villages and that I was needed there immediately so I trusted him, packed a few things and left for the village which was dealing with wolves attacking them and they told me that they had sent for me about a week before," Lexa explained to her girlfriend before she continued.

"The day after I left at night, Costia was kidnapped from my room in the tower. Now, don't you think that is slightly concerning that he kept a urgent message from me for a week only to deliver on that precise day and that Costia was kidnapped not a day after I left?" Lexa asked her and Clarke seemed to get why she could think that.

"I don't know if he had an agreement with the Queen or not, but one thing is clear to me, always had been. Someone facilitated the assassins' entrance to the tower that night. I made an inquiry of every guard that was on duty but it never crossed my mind he could have been the one that did it," Lexa said to her and Clarke nodded.

"I understand why you could think that he would do something like this, especially after what he tried to do to me but I don't want to believe he would be like that to you. He seemed to care for you so much and feel so bad after he shot you and you seemed to have forgiven him when you were bleeding out," Clarke said to her.

"And as far as forgiveness goes, I did forgive him for killing me. I know that was the last thing he wanted and even now, I know I am safe with him. But I cannot, I will not forgive him for trying to kill you. Ever. There was nothing he could have done to me, physically or emotionally, that would have been worse than to have entered that room, only for me to see your lifeless body on the ground. He might have believed that just like I came back from my grief over Costia's death, that I would do so with your death as well but he would have be incredibly wrong. If Costia's death broke something within me, your death would have completely and irreparably destroyed me and I would not have come back from that," Lexa said sincerely as she caressed Clarke's face.

"You are the love of my life, Clarke. I have never loved anyone more than I love you and I know that I never will," Lexa said to her and Clarke smiled as she turned and planted a kiss on the plan of her hand.

"I feel the same way about you, baby and I lost you and it did destroy me even if I didn't let people notice so much but the pain was there, suffocating each time someone mentioned you," Clarke said to her and she meant it.

"I know and I am so sorry for that. But if nothing else, Titus was right about this one thing though," Lexa said seriously to the girl.

"What is that?" Clarke asked her girlfriend confused about what could that man had been possibly right about.

"If he had succeeded in killing you and framing Murphy, if I had thought for one second that the Skaikru had anything to do with your death, I would have marched on Arkadia and would have killed everyone that crossed my path. Even if I relinquished my claim to the flame or even my life after it, but I would have wiped them out from existence before that. Children, elders, innocent. It wouldn't have mattered to me. Anyone within Arkadia's walls would have died, by my blade if possible," Lexa said seriously and Clarke nodded.

"I know. And he knew that as well which is why he came up with that plan in the first place. He knows you and knew my death would instigate you to do what he wanted you to do in the first place which was declare war on my people," Clarke said as a matter of fact.

She had known the moment Titus explained his plan to her that if he killed her, waging war was exactly what Lexa would have done to the Skaikru. She would have been blinded by the pain of losing her and even if she died on the battle or lived to be plagued by what she had done and for Clarke's death, she would have wiped Clarke's people out, there was no question in that and Clarke couldn't really blame her. She wasn't sure that if he had been Pike who killed Lexa that she would seek revenge herself.

"I can't lose you, not again, not ever. This is a second chance for the both of us of having what we had hoped we could one day and I won't let anyone come in between that, no matter who it is. So if my choice is between your safety and his, there is no choice to be made at all. I chose you. Always," Lexa said to her and Clarke nodded.

"I hope it doesn't have to come to that but how you deal with him best, I will leave it up to you. I will support you in whatever you decided. But for now, I really don't want to talk about bald men who want to kill me, do you?" Clarke said and asked as she got into a crawling stance and advance towards Lexa who only smirked and let herself be pushed back to the bed.

"Well, in that case, we can always talk about something else," Lexa said as Clarke lowered herself dangerously close to the brunette's ear and spoke in a very sexy voice.

"We don't have to talk at all," Lexa chuckled since she remembered the last time she said the same thing as Clarke started kissing her neck and Lexa just closed her eyes, enjoying what Clarke was doing to her.

"_I love you so much_," Clarke said against her skin in Trigedasleng and Lexa just couldn't take it anymore, not with the blonde speaking in her mother thongue so she sat up with Clarke straddling her lap.

"_I love you more than it is possible to love someone and I always will,_" Lexa replied as Clarke held her face with both of her hands and smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

It was slow, there was no hurry, they were just kissing and Lexa lifted just a little bit of Clarke's shirt just enough to get her hands underneath and around the blonde's waist, as they continue to kiss gently before Clarke slowly lifted Lexa's shirt above her head and the brunette did the same with hers and they were both bare from the waist up. Lexa then got a good grip on Clarke's waist and lifted her up a little before putting her down on the bed on her back as the Commander settled in between her legs.

And for a moment, they just looked at each other's eyes, talking, sharing and with love being shown through their eyes and actions, before something primal started up inside both of them and they were filled with lust and desire, as they both met in a heated kiss, those where you don't know where one ends and the other begins. Having sex with Lexa was a unique, one and only kind of experience in and out of itself. She was gentle and rough at the same time, in the same touch. She could give everything and make Clarke crave for more with the same kiss. Lexa was intoxicating, she was a deep ocean and Clarke would be thankful to drown on her.

The sex was amazing and Clarke knew she would never want anyone else to touch like this, just Lexa. Once they both reached the climax for the fourth time in a row, Lexa finally fell down on the bed, panting and sweaty, as was Clarke.

"Babe?" Clarke called out for the girl and Lexa turned to look at her.

"Yes my love?" She asked her and Clarke turned around to lay on her belly with her head propped up on her hand as she cleared and strand of hair that was on Lexa's face.

"In the future, not now obviously, but in the future when we are married, will it be possible for us to have a family? Kids?" Clarke asked a little bit nervous and Lexa noticed it.

"Why are you nervous to ask me that?" Lexa asked with a smile and Clarke took a deep breath before she just shrugged as she dropped her hands to trace patterns over Lexa's chest.

"I don't know. It's not an easy topic to talk about, people don't usually talk about it so early in a relationship and with you being the Commander, I didn't know if you even considered it to be an option," Clarke answered honestly. That was one of the many things she loved about being with Lexa, they never lied to each other.

No matter how harsh the truth was or even if the other was going to get pissed off, they were always honest with each other. Especially for Clarke, with Lexa, she was never afraid to voice out her darkest thoughts or spill out her darkest secret or even let the brunette girl see the darkest corners of her soul because she knew that Lexa would not judge her for it but rather would understand and offer comfort even if she shouldn't. And she hoped that she could give the same feeling of security to Lexa, to make her feel that no matter what, she will be understood and that even if Clarke gets angry or pissed, she will always be there for her if needed for comfort, for a good yell or to serve as a distraction.

"Well, to answer your question, yes, I would like us to have kids in the future when I have peace better secured than right now. I would love to and you should know by now that I don't scare easily besides wanting to share a life with me and have children with me could only make me love you even more and never the opposite," Lexa said to her and Clarke smiled.

"And yes, as Commander, things are slightly different and more dangerous but I told you once, I want it all with you and if you want 10 kids, then I want 10 kids too," Lexa said sincerely and Clarke smiled. Clarke smirked before she moved to straddle Lexa again, and the brunette chuckled as she looked up at her girlfriend's naked body on top of hers.

"Clarke, I am worn out," Lexa said chuckling and Clarke shushed her with a kiss, as she titled her head and deepened the kiss before she pulled back and looked at her girlfriend.

"Just let me love you," Clarke said and Lexa smiled before nodding at her.

"Always," Lexa said sincerely and Clarke smiled before she started trailing kisses down her body and it was safe to say that their night was a very pleasant one.


	4. A moment to talk

A moment to talk

Meanwhile, Raven and Murphy were on the camp as well. They had come earlier than Clarke, along with Lexa and her people and they were both given a tent to stay along with Kane but since the man was still in the Mountain overlooking things, making sure than no unnecessary harm came to anyone, the two best friends were alone, each one in a bed, both of them looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the events that happened this time as well as the one that happened last time, especially Raven who had been there for both occasions.

"We did it. We really won against the Mountain and saved almost everyone from death," Raven said out loud amazed by what they had been able to change and Murphy hummed in agreement to what she said.

"Yeah, it seems we did, despite everything, we were able to change things for the better," He said to her before he turned to look at the mechanic, "Hey, ugly face. How bad was it last time?" he asked her in curiosity and she sighed.

"For Clarke, specifically or for all of us, in general?" Raven asked him not sure which one he was talking about, even though both of the cases were extremely heartbreaking tales to talk about and, even more so to remember.

"Both, I guess. I don't know much about what happened with either. I just know what I've heard from a few people I met," He said to her and she nodded her head before starting the tale of the horrors they lived last time inside that place.

"Well, in general, it sucked. We were captured and brought inside the Mountain by Cage, who decided to drill us of our bone marrow on the spot with every one of our people watching. There was someone else on the table but then, he decided to change it and he chose me to go next and it hurt like hell," She explained before she continued.

"I mean, it was horrible and I was in so much pain, especially given the problem I already had on my leg but then, he took me out of the bed and put Abby in the table and started drilling on her and we were all scared out of our seats but then suddenly the guards started to feel the effect of the air and blisters started appearing in their faces and hands and, soon they were all dead right in front of us," Raven explained as she recalled the events.

"Then we walked out of there and saw that everyone was dead but we wanted to leave so badly that we just moved past the bodies and when we got to Arkadia, we were just trying to move past those horrors. It wasn't easy or quick. It took us a long while before we were back on our feet but Jasper. Jasper was never the same and he rejected Monty's friendship, always drinking. It was bad for all of us but we would go through each day together. I think that the unity we accomplished was the best part of it," Raven said as he nodded.

"What about Clarke? Where was she in all of this? If she was the one who killed his girlfriend, I doubt Jasper was happy with her," Murphy asked her and Raven took a deep breath before she let out a sigh and continued speaking.

"Clarke was a mess. It was obvious when she did what she did, that a part of her had died along with those people. It was bad, she was destroyed and you could see it in her eyes, which was why I wasn't surprised when she left. She couldn't have stayed, John. If she had, she would have either gone crazy or Jasper would have made her life a living hell. They were broken by what happened for different reasons, obviously and they needed space from each other. That was obvious for me, at least," Raven said to him and he nodded.

"What about Bell boy? How did he take it when she left? He couldn't have been that understanding about the situation. He would have been more on the track of silently resentment," He asked her and she sighed nodding her head.

"I think from all of us, he took it the hardest given how close they were and the fact that they did it together but he was really hurt by it and kept it to himself, only exploding after Pike arrived and corrupted him against the grounder and all of that," Raven said to him and Murphy nodded.

"And when exactly did you decide to take Jaha's chip? Or better yet, why did you decide to take it? I can't imagine you would have followed that piece of shit anywhere for whatever reason so I'm really curious about it," Murphy asked her and she sighed.

"The pain after being drilled for my bone marrow made the pain on my leg even worse and I was too proud to admit it to anyone. I didn't want to acknowledge that I had a handicap, that I wasn't the same person I once was, that I couldn't do the same things I could before the bullet, that I was, for better or for worse, a cripple. So whenever Abby tried to talk to me about it, I would just shrug her off. She told me that with the technology of the Mountain she could maybe make it a lot better but I was too scared and when it blew up, so did any chance I had. That was when Jaha came to Arkadia with the chip." Raven said to him.

"I really am sorry about that, Raven. I was a douchebag and not doing that to you is one of the things I am glad I was able to avoid this time around. I may have not looked like it but I did always felt guilty about shooting you," Murphy said sincerely and Raven shook her head.

"You already apologized for it, more than twice. I said I forgive you, man. I have since the island. You are a different person than you were when you did that and I am a different person than I was when I took the chip. We will not make those same mistakes again," Raven said and Murphy nodded at her.

"I sure hope so. I couldn't handle being back to that person. I had nothing, no friends, no family, no one I cared about except Emori and now I have all of you. I don't want to go back to that douchebag and lose all of that," He said to her and she nodded her head smiling.

"What about you? How were things for you when you left with Jaha, of all people to find the City of Light?" Raven asked him curiously and he chuckled at the thought of doing that.

"Well, to be completely honest, it's not like any one of you wanted my amazing presence in Arkadia, did you?" He said to her and she chuckled at that.

"No, I most certainly did not. Specially, because it was right after the massacre at the village and when I tried to trade you off for Finn, which by the way, I am really sorry about. I should have never done something like that to you or anyone," Raven said sincerely and he nodded.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. And well, for me, it was not great. We crossed a mined desert and then I got hurt on my arm, found a bunker and got trapped on the blasted place for those three months, almost shot myself before I got out, found Jaha gain, already a minion for the evil bitch in red and then, made my way out of there with Emori and I think you know the rest," He said to her and she nodded her head.

"You really love her, don't you? Emori, I mean? Last time, it was clear how much you cared about her, especially when Clarke almost used her as an experiment and you begged for her life," She asked him and he sighed.

"Yeah, I do. I didn't think I could feel this way for anyone since you know I am not a people's person but she knew exactly how to deal with me and I couldn't not fall in love with her. I mean, we went through a lot together and although it's not the kind of love Clarke and the Commander have but I do love her. And you? How do you feel about Luna?" He asked her and she sighed too.

"That is an easy question with an incredibly complicated answer so I don't know how I can answer you," The mechanic said honestly and Murphy frowned turning is head to the side to look at her as Raven continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Why is it complicated? It seemed really simple to me at the island. It definitely looked very simple when she was comforting you," He asked her and she sighed deeply.

"Because she already has someone. A guy named Derek, Erik, something like that and when we met, he had died so even if I want to be with her, I will need to make her love me again and I don't know if it is possible. I mean, if she loves him, why would she want to be with me, right?" Raven said sadly and Murphy look at her.

"Hey, you can't give up. I was there, remember? I saw first-hand how she was with you. That had nothing to do with the fact that she had lost this guy or whatever you're thinking. It was because you two had a connection, a real connection. I am sure of that," Murphy said confidently and Raven shrugged.

"I don't know, John. I don't even know if she felt what I felt. I am going on blind here, you know? I am hoping for something that I don't even know if it was real or not. I just don't know what to do, what I should or could do really," Raven said to him and Murphy sat up on his bed and turned to her.

"Hey, trust me she felt it too. I mean, seriously Raven. The way she held you when you had that breakdown and started punching the hell out of me. How she took care of you and calmed you down? She felt it for real, I'm telling you," He said to her honestly.

"But how could I possibly make her feel that again? She is in the middle of the sea, how am I even going to get close to her?" Raven asked him, wanting to believe his words more than anything and he smirked at her.

"That is one of the things Clarke is here for. She can get Lexa to call Luna to Polis and you can meet her there and use all your mechanic charms on her and she will not resist you." He said and she chuckled at his idea, although, it was not all bad.

"Changing the subject and talking about Clarke, how do you think things are going with Lexa?" Raven asked him and Murphy leaned back grinning.

"I bet you anything you want that blondie is most certainly and definitely having a better night than us, that's for sure," He said and they both chuckled, happy for their friend's happiness.

"You're right and you know what? We should go to sleep, we have work tomorrow. Come on," Raven said and laid back down on bed as did Murphy as they both tried to sleep while thinking about the girls they had feelings for. Meanwhile in another part of the camp, Bellamy and Octavia were together in another tent and they were talking about what happened.

"So nothing happened to TonDC with the missile the Mountain Men sent?" He asked her trying to be sure that he didn't failed his mission to stop that disaster and she shook her head.

"No, apparently Clarke and the Commander were able to save the village without alerting them about you being inside their walls," She explained it to him and he nodded.

"Well, I was scared when I heard you were there but I am glad things worked out well for all of us," Bellamy said relieved of the success of their mission and Octavia nodded her head, agreeing with her big brother on the matter.

"Yeah, they worked it out by themselves, I think Kane and Murphy helped the Commander or something but what matters is that we avoided the missile and everyone was okay," She said and Bellamy nodded.

"So, what's with the grounder look?" He asked her, as he had noticed her new lok, her braided her and even her war paint, and she looked at him.

"Well, I am a second now so I have to dress the part," Octavia said to him and he frowned his eyebrows at that piece of information he didn't have before.

"And what the hell is that? What does being a second mean for you?" He asked her, in all of his big brother 'protector' tone of voice, and Octavia took a deep breath before answering, knowing he wouldn't like the answer but also knowing there was no other way.

"A second is the same thing as an apprentice. I am Indra's second which means she is teaching me how to be a Trikru warrior. When I finish my training, I can be accepted into the clan," She said and Bellamy looked at her.

"Why would you want to be part of their clan, O? You're part of the Sky People. You're one of us," He said to her but Octavia shook her head at him.

"No, Bell. To the Sky People, all I am is the girl who was hidden under the floor for 16 years. That is all I am. They don't even consider me one of them," She said to him and Bellamy shook his head.

"They do consider you one of us, O. Clarke does it, the 100 does it. I do. You are one of us," He said to her sincerely since he believed in it but Octavia knew better and gave him a small smile.

"That's because they're my friends and because you're my brother but I don't feel that way too, Bell. I don't feel like they are my people, the rest of the 100 yes but the rest, they don't care about me, they don't even acknowledge me. And now I am only the grounder girl to them. I need to find my own way Bell and I feel like I can get that with the Trikru. I want to be a warrior, this is what I want to do, what I feel I was meant to be doing. This is where I'm supposed to be, Bellamy. I'm happy," Octavia tried to explain to him and he nodded his head.

"Well, I don't know what you feel but I will support you if that is what you want to do. However, I will always be here for you, being from a different clan will never change the fact that you are my sister and you will always have a place with me," He said to her and she smiled at him.

"I know, big brother. You're family and no matter where I go, or where I belong, nothing will ever change that," She said to him and they smiled at each other before they were interrupted by Lincoln who peaked his head inside the tent.

"Octavia, Indra is asking for you to take watch over the woods along with the other seconds," He warned her and Octavia turned to look at her boyfriend and nodded her head at him, understanding the message before turning back to look at her brother.

"Well, I have to go to work now. Will you be okay here?" Octavia asked him worriedly and Bellamy smiled at her before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I will be just fine. Have fun," He said to her and she smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and standing up. She walked out of the tent and Lincoln was about to follow her when Bellamy called him.

"Lincoln, do you have a moment for us to talk?" He asked out loud and the warrior looked back at him for a while before nodding and walking inside the tent to take Octavia's place sitting down in front of the guy.

"I know that you and my sister love each other very much so I thought it would be a good thing if we talked," Bellamy started saying and the warrior nodded but stayed silent which Bellamy understood as a sign to continue so he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, someone told me too many times to count that I should own my shit and be a man about my mistakes and I took too long to follow that advice but I think I should start doing it now so I would like to start by apologizing to you for capturing you and trying to torture you back in the dropship," Bellamy said seriously and Lincoln just titled his head.

"I thought that it was the only way to get information from you to try to defend my friends from your people's attacks but it was still bad of me to do so and I would also like to apologize for what happened in the cave. Octavia is the only family I have left and since she was born, all I ever wanted was to keep her safe and whenever she is in danger, I don't think, I just act and it usually ends badly or in a mess but I am trying to be better and more focused. It's not an excuse for my behavior but I was hoping it could help you understand why I did what I did, if you can," Bellamy said honestly to him as Lincoln listened.

"Now would be the time for you to say something, anything," Bellamy said to the scary looking guy and waited for Lincoln, who stayed silent while looking at him, making Bellamy a little bit uncomfortable. Bellamy sighed and was about to give up when Lincoln spoke up.

"Why are you apologizing to me, Bellamy?" Lincoln asked him seriously and Bellamy frowned his eyebrows not sure how to respond to that.

"I just explained why," Bellamy said not understanding the question and Lincoln shook his head before speaking again.

"No, you gave me your reason why you felt the need to apologize but not why you did it. What made you think it would be good to apologize?" Lincoln asked him.

"Well, because you are my sister's boyfriend and because you don't plan on tossing her away, do you?" Bellamy asked him and Lincoln shook his head.

"Of course not. I love Octavia and plan to stay with her until the day, I breathe my last breath," He said sincerely, firmly and Bellamy nodded his head in acceptance of that fact.

"Exactly, so since you plan on being with her for a long time, I thought that we should have an understanding between us so we don't have to make her choose between us two. I don't want that for her and you don't want that for her either so if we can be cool with each other, she will be happy and that is what we both want since we both love her," Bellamy said seriously.

"Very well. You don't have anything to apologize to me. We were in different sides of this war and you did what you had to do for your people and for your sister, I probably would have done the same in your position but you are right, we both love Octavia and will do everything for her so if an understanding is what you want then I can give that to you," Lincoln said and extended his arm as Bellamy looked at it and grabbed it shaking it.

"Thank you," He said sincerely and Lincoln nodded returning the sentiment.

"You're welcome," Lincoln said as they let go and Bellamy chuckled.

"O will be thrilled. Sometimes, she is like a little kid but sometimes, she is stronger than anyone gives her credit for, myself included," Bellamy said to him and Lincoln nodded.

"I think that is why Indra chose her. She could see that strength inside, just like I did," He said and Bellamy nodded his head before continuing to speak to the guy.

"She wasn't always like that though, you know? A fighter, at least not before she got locked up. She used to depend on me for everything and I would do everything for her and I think I am still on that mindset while she is changing, adapting so now, I am trying to catch up, I guess," Bellamy said to him and Lincoln understood what he was saying.

"How was Octavia when she was younger?" Lincoln asked him out of curiosity and trying to reach out to the brother of the woman he loves and Bellamy, understanding the action for what it was, smiled before replying.

"Demanding, she had to stay under the floor so I would have to play with her, tell her stories, and invent them as well to distract her when she was bored," He said before he continued telling the grounder warrior stories about Octavia when she was a kid and so on. They had good laughs with some of them and truly seemed to be pushing towards the beginning of a nice friendship which was definitely something Octavia was very happy to hear about later on.


	5. Time to work

Time to work

Clarke woke up hours later with the sun already up and shining and she sighed. Another day has come and there was much too be done yet, which was a tiring prospect but she still was grateful for this second chance she had been given, especially when she turns around and is met with the view of the bare back of the woman she loves more than anything. The memories of the night before still fresh on her mind as she quietly moved the covers further down until it rested on Lexa's butt, repositioned herself as careful as possible and started dropping kisses starting on the base of her girlfriend's spine and going all the way up.

She felt exactly the moment when Lexa woke up from the tightening of her muscles before relaxing them again as Clarke continued with her ministrations, kissing every inch of her back all the way up to her neck while partially lying on top of the said girl. Clarke couldn't help but imagine spending the rest of her life having the chance to go to sleep and wake up with Lexa every day. It was definitely a dream come true and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to be the one to fall to the ground and to have met this woman she loved so much.

"Good morning baby," She said as she came to lay on top of Lexa's back and leaned forward to deliver kisses on Lexa's cheek.

"Good morning my love," Lexa said still without opening her eyes, "Should I hope for more morning wake up calls like this?" She said and Clarke smiled as her hand started going up and down the girl's waist until past her hips before coming right back up.

"If you're a good girl and if you behave, who knows? Maybe," Clarke said by her ear smirking as she bit the brunette's ear a bit and Lexa chuckled.

"And if I'm a bad girl and don't behave, what will it be then?" She asked smirking still with her eyes closed and Clarke smirked as well.

"Then, in that case, it's most definitely a yes," She said and Lexa full out laughed over it and so did the blonde girl. This morning was exactly the kind of morning she had dreamed of having with Lexa, just playing around and laughing and enjoying being with the one you love.

"Well, I shall keep that in mind for further evaluation of my behavior. Perhaps being bad has its perks," Lexa said smiling and Clarke smiled back and they were silent after that until Clarke spoke up again.

"Babe," She said and Lexa hummed in response, "when exactly did you fall in love with me?" Clarke asked leaning her chin on her hand that was resting on Lexa's shoulder, as the brunette finally opened her eyes as she turned her head a little to look at the blonde.

"Why the question?" She asked gently and Clarke shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't sure why she wanted to know the moment Lexa feel in love with her, she just knew she did.

"I don't know. It just came up to me now that I don't know when you fell in love with me. I was curious," She said sincerely and Lexa nodded before motioning to turn around to which Clarke gave her the space too before positioning herself again on top of the girl who had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand was caressing her face.

"Do you want me to be one hundred percent honest?" Lexa asked her and Clarke smiled at her girlfriend and nodded her head.

"100% honest. When was the moment you fell in love with me?" She asked again and Lexa nodded before she smiled and answered the girl.

"The first three second when I looked at you the first time you entered my tent. That was when I fell in love with you," Lexa said sincerely and Clarke smiled before leaning down and kissing her for a while before she pulled back. She was really too lucky when it came to Lexa.

"What about you? What was like for you when we first met and when did you fall in love with me or at least realized it?" Lexa asked her girlfriend once they pulled back from the kiss a while later and Clarke looked at her before answering.

"Well, for me, when I entered your tent and saw you, looked into your eyes, I knew that there was something familiar about them, about you. It was like I knew you before we met, like I knew you better than I knew myself," Clarke said and Lexa nodded having felt that herself.

"But I think that the moment when I really started to fall in love with you was when we came to check on Lincoln because when Lincoln died momentarily and the weapons were drawn on both sides, I worried about you for some reason," Clarke said to her and Lexa nodded.

"And the moment when you realized you were actually in love with me? When was that?" Lexa asked her curiously and Clarke smiled at her girlfriend.

"After our encounter with the Pauna, when we were in that little clearing and I woke up with it roaring and you said that it was okay and that I was safe and for the first time since my Dad had died, I actually believed those words. What about you?" Clarke asked as Lexa started caressing her back which felt amazing.

"For me, it was close to that. When I saw Quint raised his hand at you, to hurt you, that was when I knew I was completely, madly and irrevocably in love with you," Lexa said as she kissed the blonde and Clarke nodded her head at the memory.

"That was actually really scary for me. The guy was huge. But anyway, one more question and then we get up because we have work to do," She said and Lexa nodded.

"That night in your tent when we were discussing plans and I was freaking out about the battle, were you really jealous of Bellamy?" Clarke asked her and it was something she had always been curious about but never had the time to ask the brunette. Lexa sighed.

"I have always been jealous of Bellamy, Clarke. That night was no different," She said sincerely and Clarke was a little surprised by her answer.

"Really? You jealous of Bellamy? What for? There has never been anything romantic between us, we were always just friends and co-leaders. Why would you be jealous of him?" Clarke asked her and Lexa took a deep breath before she continued answering.

"From the moment I saw you with him, I knew that the two of you had a strong connection, I just wasn't sure if it was purely platonic and the more I saw you two and saw how you worried about him, the more I thought that you had feelings for him, feelings you may had not even realized you had yourself," Lexa explained before continuing as Clarke listened to her.

"And that suspicion would only grow. That night when I said you cared about him, I had meant in more than a friendly way and you said you cared about all of them but even if you didn't realize then or now, the truth is you do, in fact, worry about him more than the others. And I don't know if in this time it will be the same since we spent a lot of time together but in the other timeline, it was clear for everyone but you to see that he loved you. I could see it on his eyes in the way he looked at you the night of the summit. Did anything ever happen between you two after I died?" Lexa asked her and Clarke shook her head.

"No, of course not. Bellamy and I never had anything other than friendship and partnership in leading my people. But I do think that I started to notice his feelings, especially towards the end. I think there was a moment where he wanted to say something about that to me but I cut him off. Not only because it sounded like a goodbye but because I didn't want us to go there so that I would be forced to reject him," Clarke explained and Lexa nodded.

"And now, do you think this version of Bellamy has feelings for you?" Lexa asked her and Clarke shook her head firmly. Of this answer, she was sure of.

"No, he does not have any romantic feelings for me. I guarantee you that. Finn, on the other hand, I tried to avoid it but it seems that there was no changing that," She said sadly and sighed as Lexa smirked at her girlfriend.

"Wells, Bellamy, Finn, me, Niylah. You are quite the heartbreaker, aren't you SkaiPrisa?" Lexa said teasing the blonde and Clarke shook her head.

"For the others in the past timeline, maybe. But to you, never, especially not this time. I will love you and want you every day for the rest of my life and nothing and no one can ever change that. And everyone can be in love with me for all I care. I just want you," Clarke said firmly and sincerely and Lexa nodded.

"I know. I trust you and I will only love you and want you for the rest of my life as well," She said sincerely and with love in her yes and they couldn't resist kissing for a long while before pulling back once air became a necessity.

"We should really get up. We have a long day ahead of us," Lexa said to her and that was exactly what they did. Clarke got off of her and watched as Lexa left the bed and started dressing herself for work.

"I love seeing you get dressed. There is something about it that just makes it sexy and hot," Clarke said as Lexa finished buttoning her pants.

"I can understand what you mean. I feel the same way watching you dress as well. Maybe it's the knowledge that the only we can see each other without the clothes," Lexa said as she put on her chest binding and Clarke finally decided to get dressed as well and given that her clothes were much simpler, she didn't take as much time as Lexa. But by the time she was finished. Lexa had just finished braiding her hair before Clarke came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I missed you so much for this past year we had to spend apart," Clarke said as she kissed Lexa's neck and Lexa smiled at her.

"I missed you too more than you can imagine," She turned around and kissed Clarke, both of them pouring out their love into the kiss. It was intense but not passionate though Clarke certainly thought it was too short when Lexa pulled away.

"They will be bringing breakfast soon enough and we have a lot to discuss," She said and the blonde nodded and stepped away from her girlfriend as if she had the plague just in time as breakfast was brought in by two warriors and they put it on the table before bowing to the Commander and leaving the tent.

"Come on Clarke, relax. They won't come here unless it is an emergency," Lexa said hugging the girl from behind resting her chin on her shoulder and bringing her close to her body.

"I'm relaxed Lexa and I wouldn't care if they find out about us but you would and because of your position you have to," Clarke explained and Lexa sighed nodding.

"Yes, you're right and I wish I didn't have to. I wish that I could just waltz out of this tent holding you in my arms the way I am now but unfortunately, I can't. Not yet, at least. It would be too dangerous for you more than anything. I hope you can understand," Lexa said feeling sorry for the predicament of having to keep their relationship a secret and Clarke nodded.

"I know exactly what your position demand of you, Lexa and I don't mind. I understand. Besides, I know that secret won't be a secret for too long unless you plan on bailing on our marriage," Clarke said to her and Lexa turned her around to look at her firmly in the eyes.

"I would never do that. Being able to call you my wife is a dream I am not giving up on, no matter what," Lexa said firmly to her and Clarke smiled believing her words.

"I sure as hell hope not because I really don't want to waste our time together like we did last time. We waited too long in the past and almost lost our chance at being together and I will not let it happen again," Clarke said to her and Lexa smiled.

"We will get married, I promise you but first, I need to get the Skaikru to be the 13th clan, okay? At least, that way I can guarantee their safety and yours," Lexa said and Clarke smiled.

"As long as you promise you will not take too long to do that, I can wait," She said before they kissed and pulled back.

"I promise. Now, let's eat. We have an important day ahead of us," Lexa said and they moved to the table and sat down on it.

"Why do you keep saying that? What is so important about today? What is happening today?" Clarke asked her girlfriend as they started to eat their breakfast.

"We shall be returning to the Mountain to discussed peace terms with the new leader of the Mountain Men chosen by you," Lexa said to her and Clarke was surprised but not shocked, they would have to at some point anyway, why not now?

"And what do you have in mind? Because I have to admit, I'm going on blind here. I had plans up to the battle but right now, I'm not sure how to proceed, especially when it concerns your people," Clarke asked her girlfriend and Lexa nodded as if already expecting that.

"I think we need to get Raven and Murphy here for this. We will need their help anyway," Lexa said and Clarke nodded knowing her girlfriend was right. They were all in this together so Lexa called her guard outside and ordered him to go fetch the two friends and within a couple of minutes in which the couple talked about minor matters, both sky people walk inside their tent, not really knowing why they were there.

"Hey, Hot Stuff. Bitch," Raven said greeting both of them as she high fived with Clarke.

"Commander. Blondie," Murphy said greeting them as well and Lexa nodded smiling at them.

"Please, Raven and Murphy, join us. It seems we have much to talk about," Lexa said to them and motioned for the other chairs surrounding the table and they nodded before sitting down.

"Lexa and I were talking about what can be done about the Mountain and their people now that they have been defeated and not exterminated like last time," Clarke explained to them and they both nodded.

"Okay, so what have you two decided to do with them so far?" Raven asked the couple and Clarke shook her head.

"We haven't decided anything, we wanted to talk with you two and see if we could come up with something together," Clarke said to them and Murphy nodded.

"Okay, so what are your ideas on how to deal with them so far?" He asked them and Lexa was the one to speak up this time.

"First, I want all of their mass destruction weapons disable for good. That is non-negotiable for me or my people," Lexa said firmly and they nodded understanding her position.

"But how will they defend themselves should your people decide to pay them a visit? You have to know that your people will not simply leave them be, especially given the history you have," Raven said and Lexa nodded.

"I know, they are not particularly fond of your people either but I am hoping that once you two join the Coalition and prove to them that you are not what they think you are, that maybe they will be willing to give the Mountain Men a chance to be part of us." Lexa said to them and Clarke was definitely taken aback now.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that they join the Coalition as well?" Raven asked her best friend's girlfriend and Lexa smirked before she properly looked at Clarke's face and her smirk fell of her face.

"Why, I though you would be happy for that. You have friends inside the Mountain or so you told me last time. This would be perfect for them. Besides, didn't you ask me to do that as soon as the battle was over? To make them a part of the Coalition?" Lexa said confusedly by the blonde's reaction.

"I would be happy if I didn't know that something like that would put a huge target on your back and I was running on adrenaline. I may have said something about it but I most certainly forgot to weigh down the danger that decision could mean for you," Clarke said seriously to her girlfriend.

"Lexa, you may not want to hear this but Clarke is right," Murphy said to the older brunette and Raven continued on what he was saying,

"Letting the Sky people join will be enough of a change to twist the guts of more than a few powerful people you have among those Ambassadors, not to mention the clan leaders. You can't tell us that it's not possible that if you even suggest to them that you are even considering thinking about the Mountain Men joining their Coalition, that they will not kill you for it," Raven said seriously and Clarke continued.

"They could kill you. Or they could at least try for a vote of no confidence and without me there, they may just dethrone you and then everything would fall into the same chaos it was before. Besides I, for one, will not put their lives before yours, not again," Clarke said seriously to her and Lexa was touched by their words.

"You're both right and Raven, doing that will probably make a lot of them unhappy but I don't see another way for this situation to have a good outcome. My choices are to anger my people for asking a lifelong enemy to be one of us or to kick them off of my lands and let them forge a new path for them far away from here on an unknown land or to simply let my people do whatever they want with the survivors since I will have no reason to stop them. So in the end is either I put my life at risk or I exile them Spirit knows where or I sentenced them to die," Lexa said to them and Clarke sighed.

"They couldn't survive out there. They know nothing of the world or how to survive on it and the only ones who did are dead. And sentencing innocent people to die is wrong and I am not, at all, comfortable with you putting your life at risk for them." Clarke said out loud.

"So we are back at where we started anyway. What the hell are we supposed to do with them now?" Raven said to them and Clarke shook her head.

"Isn't there anything you can do to make sure that your people can at least give them a chance to prove themselves differently than their previous leaders?" Clarke asked her girlfriend and Lexa sighed before she looked at all three of them before focusing on her girlfriend.

"I don't know if there is, Clarke. I really don't,"


End file.
